HO John Peel 41 1992
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 41 1992 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel 41 1992 side a *Mescalinum United: We Have Arrived (v/a 12" EP - PCP E.P.) R & S RS 9202 14 March 1992 *Gigolo's: Night Creature (v/a album - The Surf Creature) Romulan UFO X05 14 March 1992 *Terminator: Soul-Joking (12") Rave 55 R 5507 14 March 1992 *Ministry: Jesus Built My Hotrod (Redline/Whiteline Version) (12") Sire 0-40211 14 March 1992 *Steven Jesse Burnside: The Sport (promo for album - Prison) Sub Pop SP101 27 March 1992 *Splintered: Kill The Body So The Head Will Die (session) 27 March 1992 *Basinger: Looking At Him (12" Boomerang EP) Wilde Club WILDE 11 27 March 1992 *Secret Knowledge: Your Worst Nightmare (12") Secret Knowledge SK 001 27 March 1992 *Rise From The Dead: Full Of Dirty Money (split 7" with Filthkick - Filthkick / Rise From The Dead) MCR Company MCR-053 28 March 1992 *Katch 22: Bite The Hand That Feeds (12" - Return To The Fundamentals E.P.) Kold Sweat KS EP 206 04 April 1992 *Meathooks: Beg For Your Ass Pt1&Pt2 (Atomic Throat Mix) (7") Disastro-Mix U-31786M / Noiseville N-28 04 April 1992 *Come: Car (7") Sub Pop 11 April 1992 *Larceny: Scream (Pain) (12") R & S RS 9202 11 April 1992 24 April 1992 Sub Bass 12KHz3 side b *Larceny: Scream (Pain) (12") R & S RS 9202 11 April 1992 24 April 1992 Sub Bass 12KHz3 *Breeders: Don't Call Home (CD Single - Safari) 4AD 10 April 1992 *Arrested Development: Man's Final Frontier (album - 3 Years, 5 Months, And 2 Days In The Life Of...) Cooltempo CTLP28 10 April 1992 *Arrested Development: Mama's Always On Stage (album - 3 Years, 5 Months, And 2 Days In The Life Of...) Cooltempo CTLP28 10 April 1992 *Dave Angel: Bounce Back (12" - Stairway To Heaven) R & S RS 9206 10 April 1992 *Pavement: Jackals, False Grails: The Lomesome Era (album - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat ABB34 10 April 1992 *Hyper-U: Demonic S-Cape (12") Basic Beat Recordings BASIC 203-5 10 April 1992 *Superchunk: The Breadman (7") Matador OLE 026-7 11 April 1992 *Phantom: The Abyss (12") Music Man MMI 9302 11 April 1992 *One By One: Nazis Raus (album - One By One) Words Of Warning WOWLP20 11 April 1992 *Fun-Da-Mental: Janaam (12") Nation NR 12 T 11 April 1992 *Suncharms: Sparkle (album - I Might Walk Home Alone) Wilde Club WILDE 10 CD 11 April 1992 *Marusha: Rave Channel (12")' Low Spirit Recordings EFA 02151-03 MS 18 April 1992 File ;Name *1) john-peel-41a-1992 *2) john-peel-41b-1992 ;Length *1) 47:15 *2) 47:07 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1992 Category:Available online